


Cuddle Buddy

by HazbinHotelHo



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Only Soft Bois, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazbinHotelHo/pseuds/HazbinHotelHo
Summary: Angel gets back after a long night of work and finds Husk waiting for him in his bed.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 231





	Cuddle Buddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artlesscommerce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artlesscommerce/gifts).



> This fic is a gift for the wonderful @artlesscommerce, and if you like Huskerdust or the Alastor/Angel Dust/Husk poly, I highly recommend you check their stuff out! I have read through all of their stuff at least 5 times, and I absolutely adore it.
> 
> This story is my tribute to them, and I hope they enjoy it! (sidenote: I'm using they/them pronouns cause on your twitter all I got was a name, and I didn't want to assume! If I got it wrong just comment and I will change it!)

God, today had been absolutely fucking shitty. Angel’s shoot had run twice as long because _apparently_ some idiot hadn’t been filming properly, and then he’d still gone to the VIP lounge to get some tips. He was so fucking tired, and even the coke he’d snorted in the bathroom wasn’t enough of a pick-me-up.

He stumbled into the front hall of the Hotel, grateful that at least no one else was awake to witness him like this. He looked like a mess and he knew it. He glanced over at the bar, but Husk wasn't there. Good, Angel didn’t want to be seen like this. He just wanted to shower, then sleep until the next day.

The good part of sneaking around so late was that he knew exactly where the creakiest floorboards were in this place. He carefully stepped around them, walking as quietly as he could in his heels. The old elevator still whirred and rattled loudly, but Angel couldn’t do shit about that.

He held his breath as he walked down the hallway to his room, glancing around. He was alone on this floor, but he never knew if Chacha was waiting somewhere to surprise him with some kind of group activity. Thankfully, it seemed that 5am was a bit too early for her.

Angel slipped into his room, and sighed in relief as he closed the door. Home free, baby. He turned around, and stopped dead.

Husk was lying in Angel’s bed, a nest of pillows built up around him. He was snoring quietly, and Angel could see a spot of drool on the pillow under his head. Nuggets was curled up next to him, snuggled into Husk’s modest chest fluff. His little legs were twitching, and his little snorts meant that he was having a good dream.

Angel fumbled for his phone, pulling it out of his clutch. He held it up, quickly snapping a few pictures. That was definitely going to be his new background.

He slipped out of his boots, but left his socks on. He crept over to his wardrobe, already unzipping his dress with two of his hands. He was still exhausted, but seeing Husk waiting for him was adorable as hell.

He crept over to the bed, leaning over Husk and taking a few more photos. He couldn’t help it, Husk was too cute when he was sleeping! He had his thinking face on, his feathered eyebrows twitching a bit as he dreamed. Angel reached out, gently brushing his fingers along one.

He quickly pulled back as a sleepy “mmmrep” came from Husk.

“Hey.” Husk’s voice was even more gravelly when he had just woken up, and it sent a shiver down Angel’s spine.

“Go back to sleep.” Angel turned his face to the side. He knew his makeup was a complete mess, and he doubted Husk wanted to get close enough to smell the cologne and cum on him.

“You doing ok?” Husk didn’t try to get up, but Angel could feel his eyes on him as he went to go get some pyjamas.

“I’m fine, Husky. Lemme clean up, and I’ll join you in a minute.”

“Okay. Take your time, babydoll.” Husk stretched, letting out another cat sound as his joints popped.

Angel chuckled softly, shaking his head as he closed the bathroom door. With his nighttime routine, he would need a lot of time. With his fur, a short shower was impossible.

He scrubbed off his makeup, then hopped into the shower. He didn’t have the energy for a deep clean tonight, so he focused on washing out the areas the customers had pawed at the most. He could take a nice long bath tomorrow, and make sure he had soaked out everything. For tonight, as long as he didn’t irritate Husk’s sensitive nose he was happy.

He winced as he turned on the blow dryer, hoping it wasn’t loud enough to wake Husk. His fur never air-dried, and he didn’t want to climb into bed looking like a wet mop. Besides, if he didn’t dry his fur and run through it with powder, it would get all moldy and gross.

He put on a baggy t-shirt and a pair of long socks, then padded back out into the bedroom. Husk was dozing again, but his eyes blinked open as Angel stepped in. He smiled softly, and Angel could feel his face flush. Husk was a grumpy old man, and Angel had never seen him look at anything else with this soft expression. He came closer, knowing he had a matching sappy grin on his own face.

Angel crawled into bed, careful not to make the mattress bounce. He cuddled up to Husk, reaching down to pat Fat Nuggets with one hand. His sweet baby snorted quietly, pressing his snout into Angel’s hand.

Angel’s bed was big enough that he could rest his head on Husk’s chest without his legs hanging over the edge, and he happily took advantage of that. Husk wasn’t as fluffy as he was, but the fur was warm and soft. Angel closed his eyes, nuzzling his face in. Husk smelled like his shampoo, so he must have been here for awhile.

Before Angel had a chance to feel guilty, Husk distracted him by running his claws through Angel’s hair. His claws were large, but he was aways careful with them. He stroked them gently through Angel’s hair, patiently untangling the knots in it.

Angel could feel the tension leaving his body as Husk continued petting him. His boyfriend might act gruff, but he had a loving side to him. Angel’s breathing slowed, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to stay awake for much longer.

“Love ya, Husky,” Angel murmured, feeling totally content. He didn’t get into this space often, but late nights with Husk had a way of making him happy.

“Love you too, Angel.” A soft purr rumbled in Husk’s chest as he spoke, and Angel smiled.

Life might be shit, but if he had a guy like Husk to come home to, then he couldn’t complain.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this story is so late Anthony, I've been struggling a lot with motivation and focus. I hope you still appreciate it, and it makes your day better! Your stories always improve mine :)


End file.
